Holding on and Letting Go
by Totter4
Summary: Alaric Saltzman's daughter and John Winchester's son attend Stamford together. Ada and Sam have normal lives until Dean shows up and a demon is after them as well as every supernatural creature Ada has encountered. Ada has trouble letting anyone in, especially after her mother's abandonment and father's death, can she finally reveal all of her secrets to Sam and can he protect her?
1. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester looked around in wonder. He was entering his junior year of college and Stanford and loved it. His life was so different now. He wasn't living in motels, hopping between schools, risking his life fighting monsters. He was settled and learning and he was planning on becoming a lawyer to fight human evils. He hadn't seen or spoken to his father or brother since the night he left and he missed them, but wouldn't give up his life for returning to being a hunter. Professors commented on his unusual perspective, wisdom, and maturity and Sam would just smiled, but the truth was, you didn't grow up a Winchester and become some innocent, party-going college student. You became self-aware and observant. He had moved off campus to a small two bedroom apartment that he was sharing with his friend, Shane. They'd met in freshmen orientation and Shane had made it his mission to get Sam to unwind.

Arriving at his apartment, Sam saw that Shane had already moved in and stocked their kitchen with liquor and spirits. He shook his head, but was amused at his friends actions. He dropped his duffel onto the floor by the kitchen. Readying to inspect the kitchen to find out what he actually needed to stock.

"Dude. You're here finally!" Shane came out of his bedroom.

"Yeah." Sam smiled. "I see you're in good spirits."

"I saw this totally hot girl." Sam rolled his eyes. "I told her about the frat party tonight."

"Oh c'mon." Sam groaned. "You can't honestly expect me to go to a crazy party my first night back. We don't need to go there!"

"We will. We're meeting the others. And we're going to set you up! Because you need to loosen up and get a girlfriend this year!"

"Jeeze, Shane, I can make my own decisions and deem which girl I want to date." Sam laughed.

"Who said anything about date? We know the term girlfriend is used very loosely."

Sam laughed and picked up his bag, intent on unpacking.

Somehow, hours later, Sam found himself, surrounded by his friends, entering the frat party he had not wanted to attend. He passed several drunken women and men already and it was barely eleven. "Seriously, guys. This is what you want to do." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Oh stop being such a downer, Sam!" Casey, another friend shoved a shot in his hand. "We're only young once."

Sam downed the shot and looked around. After a while, he found himself without his friends, speaking to a stranger about a class they had both apparently taken the previous year. Sam saw a small girl struggling to move through the crowd with a boy following her. Sam frowned and followed, his hunter sense kicking in and wanting to help someone in need. He watched from the porch as the girl began to walk down the drive way, but started toward the girl when he saw the boy grab her arm with malicious intent.

"Is everything alright here?" Sam asked with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Matt!" The girl yelled, looking at Sam. "I was looking everywhere for you!" She wrenched her arm out of the boys grip and ran over to gave a surprised Sam a peck on the lips. She intertwined their fingers, and taking the hint, Sam slung an arm around the girls shoulder, ignoring her tense. "Is he giving you a problem, babe?"

"Nope. He was helping me look for you!" The boy grumbled an affirmative and left the two. "Thanks for that." The girl said. "Ada." She stuck out her hand.

"Sam." He accepted her hand shake. "Are you going back in?" He referred back to the party.

"I would, but my roommates dragged me here and I don't know where they are and I don't want that" she waved her hand towards where the other boy had been standing. "again."

"My friends dragged me here. How about we band together." Sam smiled. "I'll get you a drink."

Ada thought about it. He was cute, mostly non-threatening (to her), normal. Check, check and check. Caroline would be proud. She could do this. "Fine. Lead me!" She laughed as he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her into the party. They got to the makeshift bar and Sam looked at her. "Two tequila shots please." She laughed. When Sam went to grab one, she swatted his hand away. "Get your own!" She teased. Ada waited for two more shots to come and downed them with Sam when they arrived.

* * *

Ada woke the next morning with a pounding headache and no memory of last night. Her roommate came in freshly showered and teased "About time you got up. The cutie who brought you home last night said he'd stop by around noon."

Ada groaned and looked at the clock. She had a half hour to get ready for… Tim? Saul? Sam. Sam was his name. She ran into the shower and washed her face quickly. Ada pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater. She was just swiping on some mascara when Sam knocked on her door.

"Hey." He smiled holding out a coffee. "I wasn't sure how you liked it, so I just made it black."

"Black is good. I'm a coffee purist." Ada smiled. Sam fidgeted uncomfortably in the doorway. "Oh sorry!" Ada said, realizing Sam was in the entrance. She knew better than to give him an invitation. "Want to go for a walk? Maybe grab lunch?"

"Sounds good." Sam smiled, relieved.

"Where are you from?" Sam asked the smaller girl, starting the conversation as they walked down the stairs.

"Virginia." She paused. "What year are you in, you don't look like a freshmen."

"No." Sam laughed. "I'm a junior."

"Oh." Ada felt a little intimidated in his presence. "Do you have a major yet?"

"I'm prelaw." Sam smiled. "Have you declared yet?"

"Yeah. I'm an anthropology major."

"Cool."

"Yeah. I like legends and stuff. I'm assuming you like law and stuff?"

Sam laughed, the girl next to him was cute. "Yeah, something like that."

* * *

They had lunch, and ended up meeting everyday for the next two weeks. Sam texted Ada the Friday two weeks after they met, but she didn't answer. He grew worried when she didn't answer all day. Or the next day. So, on Sunday, he went to her dorm and knocked. Ada answered the door, looking tired, and slightly upset.

"Sam." She said flatly.

"Hey Ad. What've you been up to."

"Nothing much." She wasn't in the mood to flirt with Sam. She wouldn't admit it, but she liked him. She felt safe around him. But after she left Sam on Thursday, she got a call from her old…friend. Apparently there had been an accident and her ex-boyfriend was killed. Jeremy Gilbert had always been kind and sweet and he was just gone. She couldn't believe it. She left Mystic Falls after her father died. Her father had dated Jeremy's aunt briefly, making their relationship slightly awkward, and eventually caused the mutual break-up of Jerda (a term coined by Caroline Forbes.)

Ada retreated back in her room, leaving the door open for Sam.

"I was worried when you didn't send me a text back. I thought something happened."

"I'm fine." Ada said shortly.

Sam became confused when Ada wouldn't even look at him. She was shuffling papers across her desk. "Ad!" He grabbed her and turner her around. When she still wouldn't meet his eyes he placed his arms on her shoulders. "What's going on with you?"

Ada looked up sharply and tried to wrench herself away from Sam. "You think you know anything about me? You've known me for less than a month!" When she couldn't get free of Sam (he had years of hunting experience and Ada was stuck with her fragile frame), she collapsed in his arms and began to sob. He couldn't make out was she was saying, but he embraced her and guided her to the bed.

When her cries subsided, Sam found himself laying on the smaller's girls bed with her head resting on his chest as he stroked her long hair.

"What's going on?" He asked.

She looked up at his face and he was struck with her beauty. "Sam." She smiled and Sam was surprised when the next moment, he found Ada on top of him and her lips on his. He felt like it was wrong, taking advantage of her in such an emotional time, but damn she was a good kisser. He pulled away and saw her confused expression.

"What's been going on with you?"

"Sam, I really don't want to talk about it." Ada sighed.

"So what? You're just taking advantage of me?" Sam half-joked.

"No, it's just... It's really complicated."

"Try me." Sam frowned.

"My-I went home for a few days because my friend…he died. And it was unexpected. His sister isn't coping well, so I haven't been up to talking about it." Sam fingered Ada's necklace that had a ring around it.

"That…I'm sorry." Sam didn't know what to say.

"Thanks Sam. And. I'm sorry I assaulted you or whatever. I know you don't feel-"

Sam stopped her with a kiss. And smiled at her. "Sorry I assaulted you." He mocked.

"I guess we're even." Ada smiled and kissed him again.

"Well, now we're not." Sam teased and kissed her again.

* * *

**I don't watch Supernatural, but I've read some fan fiction and I had this thought and decided to run with it. If it's horrible please let me know. Just try not to say so in a horribly cruel manner.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Ada had dated for close to a year when they were roused by a crashing noise from the living room in their apartment. As Sam got up, Ada quickly grabbed some some vervain from her drawer and followed her boyfriend; her dad may have been dead for over a year, but she knew he'd haunt her if she didn't keep up with habits. She didn't care about her state of dress, if it was a vampire, he'd get a world of pain. She knew she should have bought her apartment instead of renting. She found Sam under a large man, before she had a chance to attack, Ada realized that Sam seemed to recognize the burglar.

"Ad, this is my brother, Dean." Sam said almost angrily from underneath 'Dean'.

"Good morning, Dean." Ada smiled. She was used to odd hours. She hailed from Mystic Falls and ran with a rather odd gang, after all. "If you would excuse me, I think I should go find pants." She retreated back to her room. When she found out that Sam was taking a road trip with her brother, she could barely hold back a smile. She was glad Sam was reconciling with his family, she'd love to if she had the chance. And she could even take the time to catch up with old friends. Sam didn't know about her complicated entanglement with Mystic Falls, so her friends, barring Matt, rarely visited. She worried that Sam would notice something was off with Caroline, Damon, Stefan, or Elena. And she would not risk Tyler or the Originals around Sam. Tyler had an aura of something that defied nature and the Original Family was…volatile (at best).

"Be safe, Sam." She got up on her tip toes and Sam bent down to kiss him. "You too, Dean." She called. And Dean looked….surprised.

"Yeah, uh thanks." He responded.

"See you in a few days." Sam smiled.

"I may stick around." Ada winked.

As soon as the door shut, she whipped out her phone and dialed Caroline. "Well, well. Who finally decides to call."

"Shut up, Care."

"Just saying. I haven't heard from you in a week. Thought you were dying in a ditch somewhere, young lady."

"Well then, should I not tell you that Sam will be gone for the weekend and I have free reign of the apartment?"

"I'll gather Bonnie and Elena and we'll be there by morning."

"You should invite Rebekah."

"Yeah right. Not the Origibitch."

"Caroline, if you were nice to-"

"Save it, I'll text her. For you."

"See you soon." Ada smiled. She loved Caroline. They had known each other for a long time. She hadn't found out about the whole supernatural predicament until Elijah came to town and spotted her with Elena. Long story short, she could've replaced Elena in the Sacrifice because she was a doppleganger of Tatia's sister, thus making her part of a different doppleganger line, but still operational. Her father prevented her impending martyrsm, but not before her mother found her and tried to torture her "to save her". She and Elena, despite technically being half-sisters, had never considered each other anything more than best friends, it would have been to weird. And Isobel had never been a mother to Elena, and had long stopped being a mother to Ada.

* * *

Sunday night, Ada was cleaning up, happy to see friends after so long. She had a nice time chatting with Elena, who also had the experience of her father as a father-figure, and reminiscing was fun. She was in her and Sam's bedroom as she heard a sound from the kitchen. She knew it wasn't Sam, and fearing that a vampire had followed the Mystic Falls girls or Rebekah to her apartment, she began to pull out her old arsenal her dad helped her prepare. Before she could pull out much, she was pushed by an invisible force to the wall.

"Not a vampire, I see."

A man with glowing eyes approached her. "What do you know about vampires, sweet girl?"

"Enough to know that even if it doesn't kill them, it can still hurt them." And hoping that she could hurt this mysterious creature and be released, she shoved a stake deep into her stomach. She was released, but smirked when he doubled over.

"I'll relish in killing you."

"Please, I've heard that more times than I can count. Don't be all talk." And as the man pulled out the stake, he was surprised to find holy water dumped on him. This time, being forced to release the girl out of pain.

Being released, Ada quickly made a dash to the door. She saw Sam entering, and quickly tried to get him to turn around. "Sam. Sam we have to go." She cried out desperately, trying (and failing) to pull him out of their apartment.

"What's wrong Ad?" He was alarmed at his girlfriend's panic. He'd never seen her so scared.

"There's a man. Please Sam. We have to leave."

"Calm down. What man."

"Sam. Please. He's dangerous."

"Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, still ignoring the pain that had been gathering around her stomach. "Please, Sam." She was interrupted by a fire emerging from their bedroom, and Sam had quickly shielded Ada with his body.

"Dude, we've got to go!" A new voice said from the doorway, grateful, yet surprised to see his brother's girlfriend alive.

With one look at his brother, and another on his bedroom, he discarded any thought outside of getting his Ada out of the apartment, away from the demon he knew was close, just grateful she was alive. He pulled her behind him, but seeing her struggle, he picked her up and followed Dean out of the building. She was shaking out of fear.

* * *

Ada was sure part of the reason she was shaking was due to blood loss, but she knew some of it was fear and surprise. She had faced a lot in her life, but she never felt an outcome so close to bleak. Even with Klaus trying to break the curse, she always knew there was a small possibility of her survival, and in the even of her death, it would have meant something. But she could have died and left Sam and her Mystic Falls family would have thought her death was tragic, but not intentional.

She was woken up from her thoughts as she felt a pain on her abdomen. She hissed, knowing she'd need stitches. She looked up to see Sam fighting with his brother as the fire department doused her apartment building with water. She touched her necklace, where her dad's ring lay. She never would wear the ring after how it basically killed her father, but she kept it close to her. It was a part of him, and it even symbolized how her mother had, once upon a time, loved her father in her own way.

"You said there was a man inside. What did he look like." Ada was surprised at Dean's aggressive tone when he grabbed her shoulders.

"Let go of her, Dean." Sam tried to pry his brother away from his girlfriend, afraid he'd exert too much strength on her, but Dean shoved Sam back.

"What did he look like." Dean growled, shaking Ada a little bit.

Ada couldn't help but shrink into herself at the look in Dean's eyes."He was average. Tall. Brown hair." She debated a minute before continuing. "Yellow eyes."

Dean let go of Ada and allowed Sam to kneel in front of his girlfriend while he analyzed the situation.

"Ads, did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine. He cut me up a little bit, but I'll be fine."

"What do you mean?" Sam's eyes roamed Ada's body, his eyes widening when he saw the blood on her abdomen. "Come on. Let's get you checked out."

"I'm fine, Sam. Just need a few stitches and I'll be right as rain."

* * *

Dean approached his brother in the waiting room of the hospital. "How is she?" He scratched his neck, uncomfortable. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked the girl his brother had been dating.

"She's fine, the doctors are just sewing her back together." Sam buried his head in his hands. "God, Dean. This is all my fault."

"Sammy, you said it yourself, she's a-okay. She'll be back to fighting form in no time."

"Dean, that monster went after her because she is involved with me. I'm not going to kid myself otherwise."

"But she's alive."

"For how long?"

"Sammy-"

"As soon as I get her settled, we'll go. Look for dad and that son of a bitch."

That's what Dean had wanted when he found his brother. Bring him back to the hunting life. He didn't understand why he felt so guilty about it. "We don't have to leave right away." What was he saying?

Sam smiled a pain-filled smile. "She has that affect on people." At Dean's questioning look, he continued. "I fell in love with her within the first five minutes of meeting her. She has this affect on people, making them want to draw near her and protect her."

"I don't-"

"I know you don't _love_ her, Dean." Knowing where his brother's thoughts were going. "But I saw how you look at her. You already like her like a sister. Or at least a friend."

Dean shrugged but sat next to his brother. "The guy knows she exists. You can't leave her unprotected now."

"But she can't come with us either." Sam pleaded.

Both brother's eyes were drawn up by a doctor entering the waiting room. "For Ms. Saltzman?" The man approached Sam when he indicated he was there for Ada. "You just need to fill out these discharge forms and she's free to go home. She'll need to get her stitches out in a few weeks, and take it easy until then, but she'll be alright."

"Thanks, Doctor." Sam said, looking relieved. Even if he'd been told numerous times that Ada would be alright, it was a relief to hear that he could take her home.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean walked behind the couple as Sam led Ada to the Impala.

"Now I see why Sam doesn't want a car when he's used to this."

Dean smiled. "He doesn't appreciate my baby."

Ada snorted, being reminded fondly of Stefan and Damon with their cars. They were going to kill her when they found out what happened. Damon had taken it upon himself to ensure Ada's safety and well-being once her father passed away, as they had been best friends.

Once they were loaded in the car, Dean turned to Sam and asked, "Where to?"

Sam looked behind him to Ada. He honestly didn't know where to go. His apartment was destroyed. "A motel, I guess." He shrugged.

"Shouldn't we head somewhere closer to Ada's family?" Dean hadn't seen either his brother or the girl call anyone, but surely she had somewhere to stay safe.

Sam shifted uncomfortably while Ada avoided his eye contact and said "A motel's fine, thanks though." She felt Sam's gaze on her. He didn't know the circumstances around her family, but he knew she never went home. He knew that by asking about her family, she'd ask about his, and he didn't want to talk about it. If she wanted to, she would bring it up.

Dean shrugged. "Whatever."

* * *

Dean got out of the Impala to book a motel room while Sam stayed to talk to Ada. He hadn't talked to her since he carried her out of the apartment and he was a tad worried.

"How are you feeling?"

"Torn up." She smiled at her pun.

"You're hilarious." He helped her out of the car, but leaned against the door when he closed it. "But seriously?" He probed.

Ada sighed, but took his hand as she leaned against the car next to him, their sides touching. "My stomach hurts, but in a tolerable way."

Sam snorted. "Is there a tolerable way?"

"It could be worse." She shrugged. Being stabbed or staked was much worse. She had refused any pain medication, knowing that any lapse in attention could result in her death when she didn't have anyone watching her back.

Her phone trilled and she (regretfully) unlinked her hand to check it. It was Caroline telling her she got back to Mystic Falls with Elena and Bonnie. She smiled, only Caroline. A super powerful witch and two vampires could get into a surprising amount of trouble. She texted back asking about Rebekah before looking up at Sam and pecking him on the lips.

"I'm sorry about the apartment."

Sam couldn't believe she was apologizing. "It's just a place. I'm glad you weren't more severely injured, or worse."

"Sam, what Dean said before about me having some place to go. I never told you why my parents aren't around or anything. And my friends are complicated at best. And with full disclosure, I have a sort-of sister that isn't really my sister and a pseudo-father-slash-older-brother figure, but, I-it's just really complicated." She looked at her hands, feeling bad for never bothering to tell Sam about her life before. If she had died, he would have uncovered all of this information about her that she wanted to tell him eventually but would've never gotten around to it. She was surprised when she felt Sam wipe a tear away. She hadn't even been aware she was crying.

"It's alright. We have time to talk." He comforted her. "We have so much time to learn about each other still."

"I'm glad." She would've missed him on the Other Side, or whatever the non-supernatural entity equivalent was.

"Got a room." They were surprised by Dean coming up to them.

"One?" Sam questioned.

"All they had." Dean shrugged, while in reality, no matter how awkward it was to share a room with his little brother and his brother's girlfriend, they had to take precautions to ensure the demon wouldn't attack again anytime soon, and Sam was no doubt rusty. He tossed the keys. "214. I'll go grab some takeout." He sensed Sam and Ada still needed some time to come to terms with everything.

"Dean-"

"I'll be back in an hour or two."

"How long does it take to get takeout?" Ada questioned.

"Knowing Dean? Days." Sam joked while slinging his arm around Ada carefully and directing her to the stairs that would lead to their room. "See you in a bit, Dean!" Sam called behind his shoulder.

* * *

Sam let Ada in the room before shutting the door behind him. He was glad to see two beds and a couch. He'd shared worse with Dean and their dad.

Ada sat on the bed and looked at Sam questionably. "Why the face?"

"The contemplativey one."

"Seriously? _Contemplativey_? You attend _Stanford University_." He smiled. His girlfriend might as well have been a genius, but she liked to mock him. At her look, he sat beside her, but refused to look. He sighed before starting, "Ade, I left with Dean over the weekend because my dad went missing and we couldn't find him. I think Dean may need some help finding him, and the semester is over, so maybe instead of staying over the summer you could go home and I'd head out with Dean."

Ada felt her heart stop. She never learned her lesson. Not when her mom abandoned her dad. Not when she learned about what Katherine did to Damon. She couldn't go to crawling back to Damon. He had warned her not to fall in love with a human. She could hear him mocking her saying that love was worse than a stake to the heart. And in this instance she knew he was right. Sam was leaving her, but felt that she was too fragile and delicate to actually break up with her. She supposed she could travel, or go stay with the Originals; they always had a soft spot for her, probably because of her doppleganger status. They also felt surprisingly bad about the time their mother was the cause of Alaric's death.

"Did you know my full name is Adelaide Katerina Flemming-Saltzman?"

"I-I-"

Before Sam could tell her he didn't, she interrupted. "I was named after two ancestors- Katerina was murdered because of Adelaide's sister's mistake" that's as close to the story as Sam would understand, anyway "and my mother's maiden name was Flemming, but after I learned she faked her death" -or existence, whatever- "I dropped it. If you want to leave, don't beat around the bush. I come from a long line of people being screwed over. I've had my fair share of it too!."

"Ada, it isn't like that!"

"Then what is it, Sam? One moment you're here and happy and the next you're not. I may not have a family, but I've learned to handle myself."

"Ada, it's not like that! Let me explain. That man-the man you said was in the apartment. He wasn't there for you. He was there because of _me_. Or rather my family."

"Sam, that's not true-"

"He killed my mother, and my father has been looking for him ever since."

"Sam, I understand, but-"

"How can you understand? My dad had one sole purpose after my mom died: to hunt down the thing that killed her and kill everything in his path!"

Ada realed back at Sam's anger. He didn't understand that she _could_ understand because she went through that exact thing with her dad, but with vampires. She could feel tears welling behind her eyes and her asthma begin to act up. She didn't want Sam to see how much his words hurt her. "I should call my friends. They'd want to know what happened." And she all but ran out of the room.

She sat across a hard bench near the ground floor of the motel. She didn't want to call anyone about what happened. She looked at her contacts, trying to determine if there was anyone she could call, but stopped at the first name. _Alaric Saltzman_. And the dam burst. She missed her dad so much she couldn't breathe sometimes. She couldn't stop crying. Her dad was dead. It's not like she hadn't accepted he was dead. She went to his funeral, she got to say goodbye, and she knew he was happier dead than being an Original Vampire Hunter. She slowly took in a breath, and then another one, like her dad would do with her when she was younger. When she was more or less under control, she dialed a number she and long since memorized.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Damon."

"Ade, how was the girl's weekend?"

"It was fine." Her voice shook at the end despite her determination for it not to.

"What's the matter Adelaide? Is everything alright?" Damon had long since taken over Alaric's role in a way to honor his drinking buddy, knowing that he would have wanted his daughter to be protected.

"There was a fire in my apartment. I'm fine." She tried to assure Damon before he began to run to her, across the country, at vampire speed. "But I got into a fight with Sam and I think we may be breaking up. And before you do anything, no I don't want you to break his neck."

Damon sighed at the other end. He felt bad for Adelaide. They had a complicated relationship. It was somewhere between pseudo-father and big brother. They talked about things daughters wouldn't tell fathers, but he also treated her like a daughter and a friend depending on the situation. "Ripping out a heart would seem more appropriate." He smiled when he heard her soft chuckle, so like Ric's. "How'd your finals go?"

She smiled at how normal her conversation could turn with Damon, the vampire who turned her mother. "They all went well. But I'll know for sure in three weeks when the grades are sent back."

"Ric would be so proud of his nerd." Damon teased.

"Hey! Before you knew my parents, they were just about the biggest nerds a person could find!"

"What I wouldn't give to see Ric with suspenders reading a book."

"He never wore suspenders!" She cried out indigently.

"Yeah, right."

"Thanks, Damon."

He knew exactly what she meant. "Anytime, kid."

"I'm almost 20, I'm going to be as old as you are eventually!"

"When you reach 162, I'll be going on three centuries, dearie!"

"You know what I meant, Damon!"

"Hey! Be grateful I'm admitting to wanting you around that long!"

"Like I'd survive two centuries of your schemes!"

"My schemes are great! It's you outliers that mess them up!"

"I'm sorry! I'll avoid being kidnapped next time!"

"That's all I ask! Finally! Maybe let Blondie know and she'll join the avoid-being-kidnapped-banwagon!"

"She's been kidnapped like twice, she has nothing on Elena!"

"Caroline wasn't a doppleganger. It's not proportionate to compare the two."

"Give her credit! She was Klaus-bait for years!"

"She enjoyed it. She got jewelry from him out of the deal."

"And I got stabbed a couple of times. Hardly seems fair. Favoritism at its finest."

"Don't complain too much or else I'll stop giving you blood to heal."

"No you won't." They both knew he wouldn't.

"Ade." Ada whipped around to see Sam standing behind her.

"I gotta run. Talk to you in a few days." She ended Damon's phone call with a quick goodbye.

"I'm sorry I upset you." Sam sat next to Ada, but made sure to keep a distance between them.

She wanted to say it was okay, that he didn't mean it, but she couldn't. "What are we?" She asked instead looking at him.

"I don't know."

"Well figure it out. You know I'm not one for ultimatums but it's either we're together or we're not, Sam. I don't do grey area well." She had enough grey befriending the Original family. It took a lot to overlook their indiscretions.

"I think the more pertinent question is whether I stay with you or leave with Dean, right?"

"No." He looked up from his hands, surprised. "It's whether we're together or not. I could go with you and Dean, or we could-I don't know, figure something out."

"You'd come on the road, to look for my dad."

"I'd do anything for you, Sam Winchester."

"I think we're going to have to be more honest with each other."

"So does that mean you're picking to be with me?"

"I choose you, for as long as you want me, I'm yours."

"Then I guess we're stuck with each other."

"I guess we are." He smiled and leaned to kiss his girlfriend. When they broke apart, Sam stroked her arm and smiled "I didn't know your middle name was Katerina."

Ada rolled her eyes "It's better than the other other options. My dad wanted to name me Atticus, like from the novel, and my mom wanted to name me Annabel Lee, like from the poem. Adelaide was supposed to be the middle ground of Annabel lee."

"We'll Ada suits you."


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Dean got back to the room with food, Sam had helped Ada wrap her middle so she could protect her stitches as she showered. Dean, hearing the shower, and noticing the lack of Ada, turned to his brother.

"Dude, your hot girlfriend is in the shower, and you're out here on your computer?" Dean only-half teased.

"Don't, Dean." Sam did not want Ada to be subject to his brother's innuendos. "I found the next hunt."

"What are we doing with your girlfriend?"

"She'll come."

"No way sh-"

"We'll leave her in the room, tell her we're looking for dad. At least for now, we can use her injury as an excuse."

"Sammy-"

"She'll be more protected with us then alone, waiting to be attacked again."

"Fine. But you don't want to tell her?"

"No. She doesn't need to be aware of what we do."

"Food. Thank god." The boys turned, surprised, neither noticing the shower had turned off.

Dean recovered. "Got a couple of burgers."

"Perfection."

Dean only raised his eyebrows at Sam when they watched Ada devour a burger in the least lady-like fashion possible.

"So, Ade." Sam started. "We may have found a lead on my dad."

'That's great, Sam!" Ada smiled. "When do we leave."

Sam shot a smug look at Dean. "In the morning, first thing."

* * *

Ada couldn't get comfortable in the back of the Impala. She didn't want to complain, but her stitches were itching and every bump sent a coarse of pain through her. Sam was on his laptop in the front while Dean was concentrating on the road, so no one noticed her wince of pain at another bump. She was almost relieved to hear the arrival of a text.

_ Arrived safe. _From Rebekah.

She texted back quickly, smiling. _Not daggered for leaving Big Bad Klaus, then?_

_ Barely_. Rebekah responded. Sam glanced back at Ada's snort.

"Who's that?" He couldn't help but be curious.

"An old friend." Ada smiled. "Her brother is giving her a hard time, as always."

"Sounds familiar." Sam said slyly.

"Bitch." Dean shot back.

"Jerk."

"Idiots." Ada chimed in.

Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"So, Ada. Tell me about yourself." Dean couldn't help but need to know about the girl who meant so much to his brother, and was slowly worming her way into a small part of his heart.

"I'm an anthropology major. Um, I'm from a small town in Virginia. Can't cook."The boys snorted. "What?"

"That's what you choose to describe yourself with?" Sam laughed affectionately.

"Full disclosure." Ada shrugged, smiling.

"Good to know." Dean said confused.

"No, you have no idea." Sam laughed. "She's caused several small fires. The first few weeks we lived in the apartment, the firefighters thought they had an arsonist targeting us."

"Hey! You asked me to microwave you soup!"

"You caused a fire in the microwave?" Dean said disbelievingly.

"Hey. My dad was like tens times worse than me. He gave his girlfriend food poisoning once! You're both banned from my cooking if you're not going to appreciate it."

"Thanks, I'm glad we've agreed to surviving, then." Sam nudged his girlfriend.

* * *

That night, Ada was tossing and turning. She saw Elijah slap Trevor's head clean off his face. That was the first time she was introduced to the supernatural world. She saw him approach Elena and stake her. And then she watched as he approached her and drained her dry.

Ada awoke, eyes wide staring at the ceiling. She was frozen, hugging her knees. Elena didn't get staked and Elijah would never drain her. She was just shocked from yesterday. She knew she should've told Damon, or someone, about the man who attacked her, but Damon would find her and drag her back to Mystic Falls, lock her up if he had to. She knew he had some sick sense of duty to protect her. He expected her to turn, eventually, but she didn't know if she wanted it; her mother did and left her. And her father never recovered.

She untangled herself from Sam, whom she had long since learned how to avoid waking. She tiptoed to the bathroom and locked the door. She turned the shower on before sinking to the floor, sobs racking her small frame. She hated to admit that a nightmare unnerved her so. She had come a long way since she had learned about…the world. She had befriended the Original Family, putting the numerous attempts on her life behind her, she had distanced herself from the Supernatural, a feat her dad had never accomplished, and she had gone to college and fallen in love. After finding out everything about her mother, she didn't think she would ever be able to love anyone, let alone trust someone like Ric had trusted her mother. She hated seeming weak. She felt another hard sob wrack her body. She couldn't stop crying. This hadn't happened. Ever. She hadn't cried when her mother had 'died' or when she really died. She hadn't cried when Damon was bitten by a werewolf or when she said goodbye to her father in the tomb. She'd always pushed her emotions to the side, favoring pilfering Damon's scotch.

Ada reached up to grab the ring on her necklace pulling at it, trying to feel anything. She realized that everything she kept with her of her fathers was now burned up and the only other things left were at the Boarding House. She knew it was irrational-Alaric's things weren't Alaric, but they smelled like him and reminded her of him.

She was startled at the knock on the door. She didn't answer-she couldn't move-all she could do was cry. She felt her clothes soak with the now cold water as it beat against her back. She knew she should've wrapped her stitches like Sam had done for her earlier, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She tried to breathe in to come herself, but her breaths came in short, shuttering spurts.

She kept hearing the door knocking, now hearing Sam calling for her. She wanted to get up and hug him but the ice cold water became calming. She flashed to when she was being held underwater by her mother. When she first had nightmares about Isobel torturing her, her father would say she should count to five. She could be scared for five seconds. And she'd let the fear overtake her for five unbearable seconds. And then it would be over. But she counted to five, once, twice, and three times. She still felt paralyzing fear, only to be heightened by the door breaking open. And for one terrifying moment, she forgot where she was and that she was safe. She cowered when the shower curtain was ripped open and the water turned off. She felt her teeth chatter and she just couldn't get her mind away from being kept underwater. Her mother's cold face, barely recognizing the woman who raised her. Saying that she was protecting her from being used by Klaus. That there could only be one doppleganger used, and it didn't have to be her. That she'd be sacrificed easily in place of her older half-sister-that Elena would always be chosen over her. She felt arms around her and she knew she would die if she didn't get free. So she flailed her arms and attacked like her father and Damon had taught her.

When she felt herself make contact and be dropped, she scrambled towards the door, only to be stopped by another set of strong arms.

"Ada!" Dean tried to get his brother's girlfriend to stop.

Sam quickly approached his brother, Ada having made contact with his face quite hard. He grabbed his girlfriend and forced her to look at him. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared. Ada had nightmares, but never like this. "Adelaide, look at me. Babe!" She looked like a wild, scared animal.

"Sam?" She questioned before burying herself into him and crying. "I can't stop."

"It's okay. Shh." He held her as tight as he could without hurting her, feeling his shirt and pants slowly soak from the water that had seeped into Ada's clothing. He felt her visible shivers as he looked up at Dean, who held out a blanket.

* * *

Dean had never seen anything like this from a normal person. He, Sam, and his father all had nightmares. It came with being Hunters. But seeing Ada look so small, frightened, hurt, made his heart visibly clench. He didn't know what the girl had gone through in her life to scar her so thoroughly, but he made a promise to himself that he'd protect her for Sam. Sam loved Ada, which made her family. He frowned when the girl started to shiver more violently and grabbed a blanket off the couch and handed it to his little brother, who wrapped it around Ada. They were quite a pair. Sam the Giant with long shaggy hair, and his petite, put-together girlfriend. He didn't know how they found each other, but he was sure, in that moment, that they needed each other.

* * *

Long after Sam had changed Ada and placed her back in their bed, stroking her hair to get her to fall back into a restless sleep, curled into his body, Sam and Dean had stayed awake.

"She's never done this before." Sam said, sensing Dean was still awake. "She has always had amazing control over everything. To the point of being compulsive. She always has everything in check."

"Apparently not." Dean mused darkly.

"Her parents are dead. And she has a really…odd..relationship with her friends. She doesn't like talking about her life from before school with anyone, but she constantly talks to them." Sam pulled his girlfriend a little closer. "I've never met anyone from her past. And she doesn't go home. She always talks to them, at least I think she does. And sometimes, she says something, by accident, or I get a little information out of her before she changes the topic."

"Sounds familiar."

"It's different though. I- I have you. And even dad. But, something happened and her friends are fiercely protective of her. Sometimes I hear her through the walls arguing with her friends. If something had happened to her, I don't know what I would have told them. Jeez, I don't even know who I would have to call." Sam's voice broke a little.

"Dude. Nothing happened to her. You have a chance to find out anything and everything about her."


End file.
